Cobra
Cobra is the guardian of the Snake, she has flexibility far more superior to humans, and to transform she must say "Empower the Snake!" It is thought that she knows The Zodiac Master best as they both were born in the Year of the Snake. Much like Ang and Ling, Cobra and The Zodiac Master were competing to get the Snake Power Band. However, Master Chin gave the power band to Cobra instead of him. Angered, Yin Wu turns to evil and then goes by the name "Zodiac Master". Cobra is quite weak in terms of a Guardian as she had her Power Band stolen from her numerous times by The Zodiac Master, most likely because she is an easy target for him, and because of their past and his anger. She has superior strength to humans and can fight other Temple Guardians, however, compared to another Temple Guardian such as Ming, Cobra is very weak as Ming has only had her power band stolen from her once which implies that Ming is quite a hard target which is quite surprising, especially considering the fact that she is a little girl. Appearance Cobra has black-blue hair. She wears a green tee-shirt, a brown trench coat that goes down to her feet and beige trousers. Transformed When she is empowered she has the ability of elasticity, semi-shapeshifting, venom emission and venom resistance. Cobra grows snake skin, her hair turns green along with her eyes, as well as her lips, and she greatly resembles a giant snake. Power Band We see that Cobra's power band is red (as the snake element is fire) with a yellow gemstone of a snake on it. Temple Cobra's Temple has a large pit full of snakes and there is a large statue of a snake, also, within the snake statues mouth, lies the snake power band. The Earth around the statue has been dug into and has been replaced with a green substance as shown in the video game. Abilities 'Elasticity' We can see that when she fights off the henchmen she stretches, expands and deforms her body into any form that she desires. 'Semi-Shapeshifting' She can turn into any form that she desires, not by appearance but by body shape. 'Venom Emission' She was about to inject a henchmen with venom by biting him, but was interrupted by the Zodiac Master. 'Venom Resistance' She was bitten by The Zodiac Master's lethal King Cobra, who if bit the regular person, would immediately die, however due to Cobra's snake powers, she was able to withstand it for a long time and was soon revived. 'Enhanced Strength' She has superior strength to humans and could probably fight other Temple Guardians, but she is quite weak in Guardian terms as her band was constantly taken by The Zodiac Master (along with Billy's), compared to another Guardian, like Ming, who's band was only taken once by the Zodiac Master, showing Cobra isn't very strong, or at least not as strong as she could be. 'Teleportation' Like other Temple Guardians, it is likely that she can teleport, however this has not been shown on screen. 'Powerblast Projection' Like every other Temple Guardian, it is likely that she can project power blasts, however this has not been shown on screen 'Enhanced Agility' She is able to easily do numerous gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. 'Constriction' She could easily constrict a henchmen who was attacking her by wrapping herself around him several times, much like the boa constrictor snake. Snake Manipulation She was able to get the Snakes in her temple to form a tower and reveal her without giving any verbal command or gesture. It is likely that she can also control snakes outside of her temple. Snake Mimicry All temple guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Cobra's time comes, she will turn into a snake. 'Snake Physiology' Most of these powers come under Snake Physiology, Cobra can probably do more than this as her power was only shown in one episode. Appearances Trial by fire part 1 Cobra's first appearance takes place in a forest, where warriors are invading a Temple and go right into the center to find a statue of a Snake. In the middle of the body, they find pit full of snakes, which start to form a tower and reveals a woman. She is Cobra, Guardian of the Temple of the Snakes, and they have violated her Temple. She pulls the Power Band of the Snakes out of the snake statue’s mouth and empowers her Band, attacking the warriors and defeating most of them. However, before she can defeat the last one, a person appears from behind the statue who is wearing a the Zodiac sign and green clothes who reveals himself as the Zodiac Master. He immediately places a small disc, which is a bomb, in the Snake Statues Mouth, causing it to explode and blow all the debris towards Cobra. It pins her down, allowing enough time for the Zodiac Master to steal her Power band from her. It is not shown on screen, however it is most likely that she received the power band from Ang after it was taken by the Zodiac Master. Venom The Zodiac Master attacks the Snake Temple, wanting the Snake Power Band. Before Cobra can power up, she is bit by The Zodiac Master's lethal King Cobra. He then steals the Snake Band. Because of Cobra's snake powers, the poison from the King Cobra doesn't immediately kill her. Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi come to Cobra's rescue and call a doctor who is actually The Zodiac Master's pet snake in disguise. Cobra is eventually healed and she gets her Power Band back. Gallery Cobra's first apperence.png|Cobra's first appearance in Trial by fire part 1 as she arises from the pit of snakes Gardian of the Temple of Snakes.png|She warns the Henchmen and tells them to leave Cobra-01.PNG|The Henchmen do not leave so she empowers Cobra-02.PNG|She uses her ability of elasticity to resemble a snake, Cobra-04.PNG|and she fights off the Henchmen Cobra-15.PNG|She wraps around one of the Henchmen Cobra-16.PNG|She resembles a giant snake and has elasticity and semi-shapeshifting, much like a boa constrictor Cobra-17.PNG|And she is about to inject venom into him Cobra-18.PNG|However, she encounters the Zodiac Master, who throws a disc bomb into the statue of the snakes mouth Cobra-21.PNG|The debris of the statue hits Cobra Cobra-22.PNG|and she is pinned down Cobra-26.PNG|Cobra is defeated by the Zodiac Master Cobra-25.PNG|The Zodiac Master steals Cobra's Power bands Cobra.PNG|Cobra in brighter color Snake Guardian (Cobra).PNG|Cobra in slightly different coloring Legend-of-the-dragon-20070328112205331 thumb ign.jpg| Cobra in The Legend Of The Dragon video game Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females